<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somethings not right.I can Feel it.....literally by smol_pog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001622">Somethings not right.I can Feel it.....literally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_pog/pseuds/smol_pog'>smol_pog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Kill Me, G/T, Gen, ME - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Tiny!BadBoyHalo, Tiny!George, Tiny!Skeppy, Updates gonna be slow because of school, Will add tags as I go, also because I'm lazy, i added Skeppy because guess who has ideas!, im new here and I had this idea for awhile, just G/T with my favorite Minecraft Muffins, thanks for being nice to me in the comments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_pog/pseuds/smol_pog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Bad are pretty crummy borrowers. They've nearly gotten killed several times and on top of that have both been nearly spotted. So when the two finally find a brand new home that is practically perfect they find themselves easing up and becoming sloppier. Bad stays somewhat alert and notices something odd. The human has food laying out every night.Bad try's to voice his concerns to George but will he listen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The boi's get introduced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up from his long sleep. It was rare that he ever had to go out and with that he had more time to relax and focus on himself which not many borrowers got the luxury of doing. Bad always offered to go out so naturally he let him do it all because if he didn't have to why would he? They had been through so much and he quite frankly needed a break. George felt a prick of guilt stab him in the chest. Bad had been doing so much for him and he almost never got to take a break. He sighed and got out of his bed which he had made with a Sock. Bad and him had grabbed A single pair so they had gone unnoticed until they had been caught taking toilet paper. If George was being honest he was shocked they were both still alive. 

George walked to another area if there cold,dark,and musty room in which they called home.Sitting on a stool, which had been made with a spool of thread, was Bad, looking evermore nervous and looked terribly stressed and scared. "Hey Bad are you alright? You look a little pale. Have you seen a spirit?" George tried to joke but Bad's look never wavered. He looked to George for a moment before speaking. "George,I think the human is catching on."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!" Dream was yelling at his monitor and pounded his fist onto his desk. Dream played with Sapnap a lot and that much was clear after they finished recording a video or if they were playing just for fun. This time around Dream and Sapnap were attempting to beat the Ender Dragon with all the slowness affects like feather falling, and Slowness 2. Dream was knocked of the edge aswell as Sapnap, both of them falling  through the endless void till they saw the respawn button. "Chill out dream alright.We can still do it another time." Sapnap tried to make Dream feel better and it was working. "Fine. Oh and Sapnap on an unrelated note have you noticed anything vanishing sometimes out of thin air?" He asked eagerly.  voice came out with a confused tone as he spoke. "....No? Dream are you alright?" Dream sighed. "It's nothing I just wanted to know because I think I might have mice or something in the walls."  "Well then hire an exterminator."  Dream shook his head.  "But they aren't like real rats or mice. There smarter. They pick different foods and ignore certain ones. I don't think I'm dealing with normal rodents." Dream finished. "Well get some sleep so you can stop thinking to much today you moron." "Alright fine. But tomorrow I'm not doing it." "We'll see Dream. We'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hmmmmm..Water you doing Bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad is maybe possibly forcing George to see his point.<br/>Dream is just acting normal to them but to Dream it's all going according to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George couldn't believe his ears. "The Bean can't possibly know! We moved here a little while ago!Your just overreacting Bad." Bad groaned and put a hand to his head. "Well George I would tend to agree with you but you haven't left the walls in a while so you obviously don't know anything you MuffinHead!" Bad was fuming and that much George could tell. After all he did say Muffin and George knew that that replaces any mean words that Bad said. Bad sat up and moved towards George. "Come on lets go. I'll show you what I mean exactly." Bad sighed and pulled George to his feet. George didn't complain as they walked to the walls exit.






 Bad opened the door and pointed to a plate of cookies on the counter. "Point number one,food has been left alone and unattended." George blinked before smirking. "Alright? All it means is that the bean left food on the counter. Are they not aloud to leave food out?" George mocked Bad. So what if the bean left food out. It's still food for corns sake! Bad face palmed. "But there warm George! Bean's don't just leave warm, tasty , and delicious food out to get cold." George snorted. "Alright first tasty and delicious basically mean the same thing and second you need more proof than just delicious and warm cookies Bad." George smiled but Bad frowned and shivered. "George I feel like we're being watched." George whipped his head around wildly and looked for whatever had Bad spooked. "Umm Bad I may or may not feel what your feeling." He shuffled nervously around. He suddenly began to feel very,very unsafe. "You see my point! Every time I leave the walls I feel it! It started only a few days ago but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched all the time!" Bad was practically yelling at the top of his lungs. 




George grabbed his arm and ran to the door quickly. Closing the door,he ran back to the table and sat Bad down. "Calm down Bad. Your fine. Nothing is going to happen." George tried to calm him down best he could. "George,do you see my point?" George nodded. "I'm going to get some sleep....night Bad..." George trailed off to his room.




 Dream smiled to himself. On his screen was a recording of the two creatures on his counter. Dream's curiosity only grew with this new discovery. He turned up the volume on the recoding and gasped. The creatures could talk?! Dream grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and began to write. Just how intelligent were the creatures?He would find out soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow I just wanna day thanks for the Hits and Kudos on the last chapter!Ill try and upload whenever possible so I thoroughly hope you enjoy this chapter!(If you have any suggestions please comment so I can try and improve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hey Dream that's not very cash money of you broski</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finally decides to trap one of the boi's to make sure he hasn't gone crazy.</p><p>George needs to be a better fren so he does as best he can to Be better. Add the two together and that's a recipe for disaster</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so since school is starting up again I might not be posting as often but I'll try to upload at least everyday/two days</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a few days till the two had left the walls, they were terrified of what was waiting outside of the safety in the walls. The two really hadn't thought to far ahead though for there food stocks were low and George being the friend he is decided to go out instead. "C'mon Bad let me go out and I'll be right back! Nothings going to happen Bad!" George shouted at Bad. </span>
  <span class="s2">Why is he so stubborn? 'I'm doing him and I a favor!' </span>
  <span class="s1">George thought, annoyance was bubbling up past the surface and seeping out. "It's because we don't know if it's safe! George, that feeling still hasn't gone away so I think it's better to lay low here an-" Bad tried to finish but George beat him to it. "Alright tough guy well how in the hell are we gonna get food?!?Hmm!? Ya ever think of that!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George was fuming with anger now rather than annoyance. Bad opened his mouth to answer but George once more cut him off. "No you didn't think of that." George practically growled as he turned his body to face away from Bad , but taking one glance George knew he had gone a little to far. Bad looked close to tears and simply walked off. George opened his mouth just like Bad had but words eluded his mind. He needed to make it up to him one way or another. And he would do everything he could for his only family and best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George quickly walked Back to his room and went over to the small area he kept his borrowing supplies in. Only grabbing the essentials like a hook, bag and small pick which had been made with a small bent nail. He made sure to be as quiet as possible as he walked to the door. He would make it up to Bad one way or another which is why he was going to get the item that had been laid out today. A muffin. George mentally prepared too as he walked out the door and onto the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream watched with surprise and excitement as one of the creatures that he had previously seen, re-emerge from a spot on the wall. He had previously been nervous that he had been seeing things considering the fact that they hadn't left the wall for several days. But now that he knew he wasn't crazy he was on to the final faze if his 2 week plan. All he had to do was wait for the thing to go onto the plate and- BAM.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Dream gasped as he looked at the scene that was in his monitors screen. A box was now above the plate he had laid on the table and now held a creature he was rather excited to see up close. He got up and headed into the kitchen and directly to the box. Carefully, he lifted up the small cardboard structure to see a small creature staring him in the eyes nervously. "What are you doing?" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all liked the chapter! I like cliff hangers so I decided to end it with one! Also I just want to say y'all should check out HiddenDreamer67 because they really got me into G/t and there really good at writing! That's all and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dream and George finally know each other!....Even if one of them is extremely reluctant to share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream finally get to speak to each other!But George is definitely not comfortable when Dream asks who he was with earlier.What will happen to George as he faces trials and tribulations as Dream continues to berate him with Question after Question?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George gasped and looked at the Bean in terror. George knew he needed to get the hell out of there but he couldn't do anything while he was frozen in terror. It shook his tiny body to the core as he shakily stood, supporting himself on the muffin, he stood ,his knees shaking as he looked at the human. He felt the color draining from his face faster than he could run. He opened his mouth but to his shock (and relief) nothing came out. "Can you speak?" The Being boomed and George was on his knees once more but covering his sensitive ears. George felt as if he was going to cry and wished he could vanish back to the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream winced as he saw the creature cover its ears and fall. Without thinking he grabbed the creature and moved it closer as to get a better look. He hated the way the thing just froze in his hands. It felt terrible and unsettling to say the least. "Alright lets see...were should I put you?" Dream was more or less talking to himself but he did finally find a place to put the little guy. Carefully, he placed the thing on his table and crouched so he was now on his knees and at eye level with the creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George was feeling several unpleasant emotions as the Bean picked him up in his grip. He froze simply out of fear and a deep instinctual fear that was ingrained in every borrowers brain. Once he was finally on what he considered solid ground he sat and looked the Bean straight in the eyes. "I can talk and I certainly don't appreciate being grabbed and whisked around!" George shouted , anger replacing a small section of his fear but as soon as it came it seeped right back. George has just yelled at a flippen Bean?!? Was he psychotic or just plain old crazy?!??? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream's eyes widened in shock. This tiny creature has a temper and could speak. But Dream felt a bubble of guilt pop. He just picked up another living creature without thinking about the possibility's. "Sorry about that....." Dream trailed off sheepishly. "So umm you have a name or something?" Dream leaned in closer to try and here the creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George had closed his eyes as he waited for death to strike him down but when the pain never hit he looked to see that the Bean has just moved closer. George cleared his throat. "Why should I tell you my name when you haven't told me yours?" George countered sassily, crossing his arms and turning the other way. The Bean spoke once more. "Dream. Now you have to answer my questions. First name, second who and why were you arguing on my counter earlier today?" George paled and turned around. "H-how did you know about t-that?" George stuttered out nervously. The bean or Dream frowned. "You still haven't answered my questions." Dream sounded angry and that made George even more nervous. George was now shaking as he gather whatever confidence he had and spoke."My name is George and my friends name is of no importance to you. As for the reason we were having a-" Dream cut him off. "It is important actually" Dream stood up. "Considering your "friend" has been stealing my food. And before you ask were my proof is I do have it if you want me to show you." George could feel us throat getting dry as he looked at Dream. Out of fear and in the Hera of the moment he gave in. "FINE HIS NAMES BAD JUST PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" George clenched his eyes shut and curled up into a small ball on Dreams table. Dream winced, he hadn't realized that this was probably terrifying from The creature or George as it had stated, perspective. "I'm sorry about that....um you wanna watch a movie?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was really fun to write but I'm glad people are enjoying my work somewhat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Movie time but it goes ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream decide to try and watch a movie but it goes aswell as you would assume.</p>
<p>They also try and go to sleep but someone is watching them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna day if anyone has a Wattpad account and you wanna post it there I be fine as long as you give a link to mine(the OG) I really wanna start the MCYT G/t works up because so far I haven't found any. If you know of any please tell me about it! thats all and I hope you enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was still scared out of his mind but he ignored it and decided that curiosity was his best choice to mask his  ever growing terror that he was feeling in Dreams presents. "What's a movie?" George nervously tilted his head. </p>
<p>Dream looked akwardly around his house. "Well a movie is....is a picture that moves..Ok I give up your gonna have to see it yourself because you probably have no idea what the hell that is." Dream grumbled and began to move his hand towards George. </p>
<p>Without thinking he grabbed the thing and took him to the living room,sitting down and placing the small creature down on the arm of sofa to grab the remote.</p>
<p>George almost smiled and giggled to himself as he stopped paying attention for a moment. He almost smiled. However not a moment later George realized that a certain tool was missing. His damn hook! Had he dropped it somewhere? Then it occurred to him. He had only planned on getting a bit of the muffin however his stupid as didn't think far enough into the future to realize that he might need a hook. As George was stuck inside his mind he didn't notice Dream flicking on a movie.</p>
<p>"Uumm you ok George? You kinda look like your dozing off and we're kinda watching a movie..." Dream looked at the small man like creature with a confused look stuck on his face. The little guy looked back at him and yelped, causing Dream to giggle slightly. </p>
<p>"What's so funny? Hmmmm!" George glared at Dream. He found that scare rather unpleasant and if his scared yelps of mild terror caused amusement in a giant then George was definitely in more trouble than he had truly thought he was in. </p>
<p>Dream put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright don't have to get so defensive mysterious  creature that lives in my walls." Dream joked with an almost menacing grin that made George in a very concerned about his health. "Well I'm sorry but who's the one being held hostage by some weirdo who talks to a black box all day." George crosses his arms, looking the other way because goodness knows he would have burst into tears an pleads for mercy if he looked at that menacing human for a split second longer.</p>
<p>Dream frowned and proceeded to turn off the Tv and roll his eyes. He looked at the back of the tiny creature when a  mischievous idea popped into his head. "Oh boy it seems somebody is cranky~. Did you get a goodnight sleep last night because I think a nap is in order for you señor cranky."Dream teased, poking the tiny man before picking him up. Dream could actively feel squirming and that alone wanted him to drop the guy back to the ground but he had zero clue how much pain he would be in if he fell from this height.</p>
<p>George was having a slew of emotions, both negative and positive. He felt terribly nervous as he felt the grip around him loosen which would have been a good thing if he wasn't like, 50ft off the ground. He also felt kinda excited because he was going to get some sleep which clearly meant he could go home right? George was proven wrong after they passed by the kitchen. George now felt only pure terror but he wasn't gonna let himself show it. "W-where are we going?" George asked meekly with a tremble in his voice being so evident. George facepalmed at just how bad he had failed at keeping himself from showing fear to the being holding his life him his hands. </p>
<p>Dream looked to George for a second silently before opening his rooms door and walking over to his bed stand. "Don't move. I'll be right back." Dream walked to the bathroom to prepare for bed. If he was being honest he was exhausted despite it being 4pm. </p>
<p>George was alone again but this time he felt slightly more confident in his ability to leave. Of course there was always the lingering fear that he would be brutally mauled by the Giant but that was only an after thought for the time being. George walked around the "nightstand" as Dream had called it and looked around for a possible exit but found that only ground would meet him if he jumped. Welp so far any ability to escape was dashed because he forgot his hook. He knew he should have excepted this but he usually wasn't this bad at borrowing. Ok that was also a lie he was a god awful borrower just like Bad except he was 10 times worse. Just as George began to walk back to where he believed he had been set down Dream walked out wearing different clothes.</p>
<p>Dream's eyes went immediately to the nightstand to where he had set down the small man named George. "Hey I thought I told you not to move till I got back." Dream pretendes to sound annoyed but he was only kidding. George looked at him surprised before dashing directly to the spot. "Sorry I was just exploring a little bit because it's a brand new place for me!" Dream listened to the frantic apologies from his small guest. "I was gonna let you sleep on the nightstand but I don't think I can trust you soooo" Dream got down to his knees and snatched up a small box he had under his bed. He emptied it and placed it on the nightstand. "Your sleeping in here tonight." Dream grabbed a blanket and plopped it down in the box." Now think about your behavior for tomorrow." Dream teased before putting George in and turning off the lights."Night George."</p>
<p>Off in the vent Bad watched mortified. His best and only friend had been kidnapped!?! Bad had thought George  would have been even a little more carful. Bad sighed. Why would he be though he was irrational and did stupid things. If George was just another borrower he would have left him....no that wasn't correct Bad would try and save anyone regardless of who but he would try to save George a little harder. Now all he had to do was prepare and then strike when the time was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slower updates but I'll try to do it when I have the time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bad has a confrontation!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad is attempting to gather enough supplies to save his stupid best friend and while he's at it decides he needs another one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took awhile because I was busy with my new kitten and since she only harassed me at night which is when I primarily write...you see the issue. Anyway enjoy the chapter and see ya in the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad was more than a little concerned. Sure he had thought up the idea but should he try it? Yeah George was is best friend but what would happen if he also got caught? The only good thing about that scenario was the fact that he and George would at least be together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.They were </span>
  <span class="s2">best </span>
  <span class="s1">friends and if Bad just sat there and left him to the being that was probably gonna give them both several heart attacks,he wasn't a good friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After finally making up his mind Bad got to work on </span>
  <span class="s2">supplies</span>
  <span class="s1">. Bad began to get more string from there extras pile and make it a lot easier to grab onto the hook and give it a little extra length for the heck of it. With the hook completed he moved on to getting some food and a pin for any possible conflicts. If he went back onto the counter he and George had been on that would be like a kamikaze mission. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad walked through the damp and dark walls he lived in and went towards the other place since the walls they lived in were apart of a big, several house structure. He finally approached what he knew as just another random place but as he walked through the walls he noticed belongings and items strewn about. Bad shuddered. Maybe going to another room was a mistake. As he maneuvered his way through the walls he began to feel unease as scuffling and shuffling noises began to devils as he walked further into the new and unfamiliar area. Then, as he walked towards a door a creak came from behind him. He whittled around as fast as he could, nearly stumbling as he tried to spot the thing or whatever was lurking behind him. Bad's eyes met another borrower. "Uhm hey there?" Bad awkwardly smiled and put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The borrower smirked as the other borrower, whom had been trespassing awkwardly smiled. "Why are you in my home?" He winked. "You tryna rob me or something?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad huffed and have a non-threatening glare. "No I'm just trying to get some supplies. I didn't mean to invade. Rude." Bad looked away from the borrower. " How about you tell me your name? That way you won't be a total stranger in my lovely abode." The borrower suggested with a wink." Bad snorted. "I'm Bad and your house is an absolute mess you little muffin. Do you clean?" Bad crosses his arms and pretended to look unamused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The borrower still kept the silly smirk on his face." Alright Bad, 1st off my house is not a mess, 2nd what kinda person calls another muffin!? And 3rd my name is Skeppy." Skeppy crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "So What brings you here Bad? And why do you need supplies?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I wanna start writing some MCYT one-shots so go check out the other work I have out were you can request!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I explains myself (Announcement )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so I have to say I am so eternally grateful that everyone has been so nice about this and the kudos have been really awesome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I want to be clear right now that this doesn't mean I'm orphaning this at all I'm just leaving it alone for awhile. My motivations has been lacking and school is being a bitch rn .I might make a different work in the near future but I'll see.Thanks for hopefully understanding and I'll hopefully write for y'all again!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>